<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Hazards by DxTURA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699939">Work Hazards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA'>DxTURA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Tumblr Prompt, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ess would /definitely/ be a Karen.<br/>Puyo Puyo AU where everyone works at a cafe; inspired by the Cafe/Steam Works set on PPQ, buuuut for FemSlash Feb!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amitie/Ess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Four Ways I Love You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Hazards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what.<br/>ess would be a karen, don't look at me like that-<br/>(thank you for reading in advance ;;;;;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Oh geez, oh golly, oh <em>great</em>. Today marked the fifth day in a <em>row </em>that Amitie prayed for less chaos at the Puyo Cafe and look where <em>that </em>got her.</p>
<p class="western">She frantically reached into her pockets for a multitudes of napkins, sanitary wipes – the works, really. She tripped over air and the tray went with her. Two of the glasses shattered, the sandwich that the customer ordered was now on the floor, and the worst part of it all?</p>
<p class="western">She. Spilled. <em>Tea</em>. <em>All over the customer</em>. It wasn’t even lunchtime rush yet!</p>
<p class="western">And the worst part of it all? It had to be the one customer that every single worker in the store avoided: Ess.</p>
<p class="western">“Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, I am <em>SO </em>sorry—!!” <span>Amitie’s</span> brain pulled itself in all directions. One second she was cleaning the floor with her apron, the next she was wiping down the floor, and… did she just shove a bunch of napkins into Ess’ hair?</p>
<p class="western">Despite her constant attempts to rectify the dilemma, the damage was already done. Ess blinked back forming tears; she was running multiple thumbs over this fancy kiwi green dress she wore today. And let’s not even <em>talk </em>about what happened to those new suede boots of hers.</p>
<p class="western">Her hands were fists. “D-do you have <em>ANY </em>idea how much this dress costs?! What’s <em>WRONG</em> with you?!” The few customers in the building all turned their heads to her. “This dress cost <em>so </em>much! It was the newest one in the line, and now it’s potentially <em>ruined</em>!! N-now I have to take itto the cleaners, and make sure I can s-salvage it, and… and—!”</p>
<p class="western">“YOU!” She poked Amitie’s forehead. Hard. “I want your manager, and I want her <em>NOW</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">“Manager? You mean R-Ringo…?” Amitie’s face paled. Ringo wasn’t mean in the slightest, but she <em>loathed </em>reporting all the mishaps to her.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, that one! The apple maniac!” Ess pulled one of the napkins out of her hair to dry her eyes. “How am I gonna tell Papa about this?”</p>
<p class="western">“Did someone call for Ringo?”</p>
<p class="western">Amitie was already ready to burst into a million apologies, but exuded extreme relief the moment she realized it was Sig coming from behind her. Not Ringo.</p>
<p class="western">“Sig!” She whimpered, “P-perfect timing!”</p>
<p class="western">“What happened?” His gaze cast over the broken glass, “...Oh. Dropped everything again?”</p>
<p class="western">“Y-yeah, but… is R-Ringo around? I dropped tea all over the customer and—<em>ooh</em>, why am I so bad at this?”</p>
<p class="western">“Things happen.” Sig then turned to her. “Hey, Ess—”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>WHAT</em>?!” Her grit teeth and explosive demeanor didn’t phase him.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m gonna call Ringo over,” He handed her a towel – how did he keep that in his pockets? – and took Amitie’s hand. “For now, dry yourself off, okay? Sorry we wasted your food.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s not even <em>close </em>to what I’m upset about!” Ess hiccuped, “Hurry up and get her!”</p>
<p class="western">They made their way behind the counter and crouched down. Now <em>Amitie </em>wanted to cry, and Sig sighing made her feel even <em>worse</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry, Sig! I got you caught up in my mess again...” She sniffled, “Ringo’s gonna hate me and fire me, isn’t she?”</p>
<p class="western">“You’re fine, and no, she’s not.” Sig shook his head, “Ess is… well. You never met her, right?”</p>
<p class="western">“Wait.” She peeked over, then crouched back down. “<em>That’s </em>Ess?!”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s her.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sh-she’s always been so cute and I ruined it...”</p>
<p class="western">“Sure, but this is the first time I’ve actually seen someone do it on accident.” Sig handed Amitie a napkin, “Ess always comes in wearing the most expensive clothes, and will often spill food on herself if she doesn’t like someone. Then she’ll cry for Ringo.”</p>
<p class="western">Amitie immediately switched over. “Wait, really?”</p>
<p class="western">“Uh-huh. You were just the unlucky one this time.”</p>
<p class="western">Relief washed over Amitie and her tears never ended. Oh, thank<em> goodness</em>! Ringo would only be <em>a little </em>mad. Plus, with fear out of the way she could probably make it up to Ess, right? If fashion was what she wanted, fashion was what she was going to get! Maybe she could even dedicate a paycheck to her.</p>
<p class="western">“I feel a lot better. Thank you, Sig.” She giggled, “Plus, I just came up with the <em>best </em>idea.”</p>
<p class="western">“You’re welcome, I guess?” Sig scratched his head, “Though, what did you come up with?”</p>
<p class="western">“If I’m not fired, I still have money. And with money, I can buy her a dress!” Amitie grabbed his hands, “That really cute dress! That new… <em>ensign</em>… thingy. Whatever she called it! Maybe she doesn’t have friends, and that’s why she causes trouble!”</p>
<p class="western">“...Buy the dress? Um, Amitie...” Sig tried to reason, but Amitie just kept on talking.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay, okay! I think I’m all better now. I think I can talk to Ringo about this!” She dragged him out from under, “C’mon, let’s go tell her what happened. Let’s see what she thinks!”</p>
<p class="western">Though Sig followed her, he had to admit: Amitie’s heart was in the right place, but approached the situation in the wrong manner. He knew how she shopped. Her idea of “expensive” was nowhere near close to Ess’.</p>
<p class="western">Oh, well. She’d have to learn the hard way. Though, it was just like her to be this persistent. She’d gladly put herself in the red to make someone happy.</p>
<p class="western">And, honestly, that’s probably what’s going to happen, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>